D'Alessio Seaboard (mission)
Category:Prophecies_missions Mission Objectives Lend aid to the White Mantle in their fight against the undead. * Hurry to the Temple of Tolerance. * Discuss the undead menace with Confessor Dorian. * ADDED Clear out the undead from the village of Hakewood. * BONUS Deliver the village's offering intact to the statue of Melandru. * ADDED Protect Confessor Dorian from the undead. * ADDED Head to the southwest. Locate Dinas and the Scepter of Orr. Primary Follow the path to the town and defeat the undead in the town. You will earn a 2% morale bonus for each villager saved. After defeating the undead in the village, make your way to the Temple of Tolerance (Point A on the map). At the temple, defend Confessor Dorian from the undead hordes. The undead will attack from each side of the temple, one group at a time. After defending Confessor Dorian, go and talk to Dinas to complete the mission (Point B on the map). NOTE: Confessor Dorian usually sends you to Dinas before all the undead have attacked. All remaining undead in the vicinity of the temple should be dealt with before finding Dinas. Otherwise, they may kill Confessor Dorian before you can complete the mission, which will cause you to fail the mission. I encountered a glitch in this mission. I saved the guards brother, took the mission path listed, but could not pick up the urn (blue vase on pedestal, labeled melandru's offering). Bonus 1) In order to receive the bonus, you must save Benji Makala in the village of Hakewood. As you enter the town, do not follow the path straight ahead to Benji. Take the first left and start with that section of the town. Kill the packs of undead starting from there and work your way up to Benji (point 1 on the map). Benji will be under attack, but he should be locked in a stalemate and will continue to heal himself (as long as the only thing attacking him is the boss, which should be the case). It is advisable to have one party member, preferably a secondary monk, keep an eye on Benji. 2) After saving Benji, exit from the right-most gate (on high ground); not the left gate which, is closer to the fountain. Gate Guard Makala will thank you for saving his brother and let you through the gate (point 2 on the map). 3) Follow the path and you will get to a gate with a lever. Before opening that gate, head up the path a little more and you will find the urn (point 3 on the map). If you drop the urn you can go back and pick up another one. 4) After picking up the urn, go through the gate and back onto the main path. At this point, defend Confessor Dorian as normal. After you finish defending him, instead of going directly to Dinas, take a side path to the north-west. You will see some Gypsie Ettins. Kill these and the Ancient Oakhearts on the way to the urn's resting place. Place the urn on its resting place by clicking on the pedestal and you will have completed the bonus (point 4 on the map). Note that you do not need to kill the enemies to complete the bonus; you just need to place the urn on the resting place. Mission Text Briefing from Mantle Knight Karriya. Creatures Monsters Ettins * 15 Gypsie Ettin Plants * 17 Tree of Renewal Undead * 11 Grasping Ghoul * 14 Zombie Warlock *''... to be added ...'' *Skeletons ** 12 Skeleton Monk ** 13 Skeleton Ranger ** 13 Skeleton Sorcerer ** 13 Skeleton Mesmer **''... to be added ...'' Bosses Ettin Bosses * Droog Stoneclub Plant Bosses * Tree of Renewal Skale Bosses * Muga Riptide * Skigg the Tongue * Plook Wavebreaker * Rago the Scaled Undead Bosses * Nizza the Sickle * Abijah the Decayed * Kemal the Deadened * Bane Darkfist * Gezna Shadowstalker Skill Capture * Barbed Trap from Tree of Renewal (not available before The Price of Steel quest in Silverwood). * Edge of Extinction from Abijah the Decayed (not available before The Lost Princess quest in Fishermen's Haven). * Protective Spirit from Muga Riptide (not available before Blood and Smoke quest at Ettin's Back). * Vengeance from Kemal the Deadened (not available before The Forgotten Ones quest in Destiny's Gorge). * Blessed Signet from Muga Riptide (not available before The False Gods quest in Temple of the Ages). * Death Nova from Bane Darkfist (not available before Dropping Eaves quest in Ettin's Back). * Earthquake from Gezna Shadowstalker (not available before The Lost Princess quest in Fishermen's Haven). Additional Notes The players will be in Divinity Coast at the completion of this mission.